the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City
The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City is a superhero/slice-of-life series created by Peter Opera for Opera TV. Plot The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City concerns the adventures of the titular Lesser Heroes (Melvin Adams/Megaphone Mel, Cyrus T. Rasputin/Cy the Puppet Guy, Cy's puppet Xeke/Mr Rule, Matilda Sherman/Knight of the Future, and Deedee Ragon/Dragoniser) as they battle various villains to protect Jackal City while the Jackal City Hero Agency go to space. The formula for the show goes as follows: Start with the heroes in the Jackal City Gym, working out while discussing their normal lives. The episode's focus character talks about a problem that they have been having, unaware that the security camera in the room is transmitting the conversation directly to SpaceGuy Tower (which is being used as the villains' base of operations), where the villain of the episode takes interest in the focus character's problem. Back in the gym, the heroes rest after their workout, before being called into the hidden lair underneath the gym, the Rave Cave. When they enter, they find Damien (their mentor) looking at the viewscreen, watching the villain of the episode causing havoc. The heroes vow to stop the villain, and run to the city centre to find them. They indeed manage to find the villain, who gloats about their latest evil plan, which just so happens to relate to the focus character's problem. Ready for a showdown, the heroes change into their superhero forms and begin doing battle with the villain, but the villain's plan ends up easily defeating them. With the heroes incapacitated, the villain goes about with their crime spree. Back at the Rave Cave, the heroes discuss their defeat and what could be done to counteract the villain's plan. Meanwhile, the focus character spends some time by themselves, during which they not only think of a solution to their own problem, but also a strategy to defeat the villain. The focus character returns to the gym to share their epiphany with the other heroes, which interests them. Just then, a news report on the viewscreen confirms the location of the villain's next crime, so the heroes go there. With a strategy in place, the heroes transform once more and do battle with the villain again. When the villain attempts to use their plan again, the heroes put their strategy into action, which prevents the villain from defeating them again. With the villain weakened, the heroes use their finishing moves to defeat the villain and send them packing. After returning to the gym, the heroes discuss their victory before starting another workout. Meanwhile, at SpaceGuy Tower, the villain declares their intent to get revenge on the heroes for ruining their latest plan, ending the episode. Episodes * The Secret Origin of the Lesser Heroes * The Mutant Madmen * Burning Love * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mel * A Visit to Volcani-city * Cyrus' Tale * It's Party Time * The Knight's Trials * The Cure Quest * The Meaning of "Photogenic" * Rise of Volcanicon Cast * Melvin Trollson - Melvin Adams/Megaphone Mel * Johnny Guider - Cyrus T. Rasputin/Cy the Puppet Guy * Iiw Opera - Matilda Sherman/Knight of the Future * Mindy Operafan - Deedee Ragon/Dragoniser * Peter Opera - Xeke/Mr Rule, Damien Chaddeus/Sir Raves-a-lot * Rosalina Evans - Space Gal * Hafu Evans, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Shary Brown - Mutant Madmen * Peach Toadstool - Smokina * Boris Anderson - Burnie * Korgot of Earth - Mutant Madman Crabby, Volcanicon Category:Opera TV Category:TV Shows Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City